1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to a memory card connector adapted for selectively receiving anyone of two different memory cards.
2. The Related Art
In recent years, memory cards have become popular and a wide variety of memory cards have been used, which are different in outer shape, contact pad position or the like. The memory card connector is provided to be used in an electronic appliance to adapt a memory card.
Micro SD card (Micro Secure Digital Card) and M2 card (Memory Stick Micro Card) are widely used because of small size, large storage capacity and high speed of the data transmission. As the Micro SD card and the M2 card have different outer shapes and contact pad positions, in order to use the two kinds of memory cards in an electronic device, two ways are provided to solve the problem. One way is that a Micro SD memory card connector and a M2 memory card connector are independently disposed in the electronic device for respectively receiving the two kinds of memory cards. Another way is that two grooves are arranged abreast or stacked together in a memory card connector for respectively receiving the two kinds of memory cards.
However, We can easily find that the designs described above have inevitably increased the height or the size of the memory card connector and the difficulty of the assemblage, which are not conducive to the microminiaturization of the electronic device.